


Something New

by Hellblazer_1994



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellblazer_1994/pseuds/Hellblazer_1994
Summary: A little one shot to celebrate our favorite couple. Enjoy!
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> John is a little OC but that's because I feel like Zari will bring out a different side of him next season, even if it's only when he is in her presence.

_Set after the season 5 finale when the Legends arrive back on the Waverider_

John and Zari had been in such a hurry to get back to her room when they arrived back to the ship later that night, they were caught up in each other and had only one thing on their mind as she drug him toward her room.

The sexual tension between them had finally combusted back in London during the zombie Apocalypse and there was currently no end in sight, not that he or Zari minded, they were thoroughly enjoying their time together and weren't able to keep their hands to themselves. 

They fell through her bedroom door and headed straight for the bed, shedding all clothes before John's back hit the mattress and Zari climbed on top of him riding them both to oblivion over and over again. Finally sated and exhausted she collapsed against his chest and snuggled into his warm embrace, he ran his fingers through her hair and whispered sweet words in ear that couldn't be heard over the beat of her own heart. She listened to his soothing voice and moaned as he lightly pulled at her hair in an attempt to rouse her from the sleep muddled fog she was in.

John shifted under Zari's weight to get more comfortable and to look into her eyes, he smiled when he saw she had fallen asleep on him after their passionate round (rounds?) of sex, not that he minded in the slightest.

John wasn't used to having someone be so intimate and open with him like this, she fully trusted him enough to fall asleep in his arms and John had never experienced love like this in his life and he would be lying if he said he didn't like it. 

For someone like Zari to love and trust him was unheard of, she was way too good for him and he knew eventually they would crash and burn but he could enjoy it while it lasted at least that's what he liked to tell himself. John focused on the rise and fall of her chest against him and smiled, he was happy for what may have been the first time in his life and it was all because of her.

She had brought out a side of John he didn't even know existed anymore, a soft side that had him falling for her a little more everyday and had him thinking about what he actually wanted to do now that he had saved Astra and his own soul from hell. He knew he wanted to be a part of Zari's life as long as she allowed him to be, he would stay by her side until the end of his days if she wanted him too. 

John ran his fingertips over her bare back and rested his hands on her hips as he drifted off to sleep and dreamed about the future they could have together. 


End file.
